


Hal and Barry go to Minecraft

by Val9000



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I gotta be real honest this wasn't written seriously, M/M, Minecraft, POV First Person, This was originally going to be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val9000/pseuds/Val9000
Summary: Hal and Barry get transported into minecraft. This isn't written seriously and I'm sorry but give it a shot if you want to.





	Hal and Barry go to Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Feel free to mention other crack prompts in the comment if you want me to write them. You can ask me for certain p.o.vs, characters, ships (although I'll mainly stick to Hal/Barry but we'll see about other ships) and how serious you want me to treat the prompt and I'll try my best to get it done.

So I was hanging out with Barry and we were flying together because he managed to get wings for some reason I don’t really know but at this point I’ve seen enough that I don’t question it. I was having a really fun time because flying is what I was born to do and I was so happy to share that with my best friend (who I might be a little in love with). We flew together and then he phased through the glass because he can do that with his vibrating but somehow he got stuck in the glass. 

Everything was suddenly turned into cubes. I was multiple cubes put together. Barry became cubes. I didn’t understand what was going on but Barry was still stuck and he wasn’t making any sound. I tried to talk to him but I couldn’t make any sound. Suddenly letters flew across my vision. Barry was still stuck in poorly drawn cube glass. 

The letters read; “TheFlash: Help. We’re stuck in a game called minecraft. Wally and Bart play it all the time. I can’t get out of the glass. My vibration isn’t working here. Try breaking the glass.” 

I attempted to move and use my ring to destroy the glass around him. It was only afterwards I remembered that he could be hurt by the glass shards. Luckily, my ring didn’t work. Unluckily, though, my ring didn’t work. 

“Won’t that hurt you?” I tried to ask. 

It didn’t work. I still couldn’t speak and I didn’t know how to make text fly across the screen like Barry did. Out of all the shit we’ve been through we’ve never been stuck in some kind of game before. Not that I could remember at least. The letters appeared on screen again but saying something different. 

“Think 't' to talk.” 

I didn’t know how that would help but I thought 't' and some kind of chat box appeared. 

“Won’t that hurt you?” I thought and it appeared to work as Barry answered, “Not unless you hit me. But I think we’re in creative so it’s fine anyway if you miss.” 

“I never miss.” 

I was still unsure but I trusted Barry with my life so I agreed. I punched the glass behind him and it was kind of a pathetic punch but it worked. The glass disappeared with no shards and Barry was standing at my side, unharmed. 

“So how are we going to get out of this one?” Barry’s face looked impassive and didn’t move. 

I doubted this was the kind of game that would allow for much body moment though. His eyes were also brown which was strange since they’re supposed to be blue. Which I knew a little too well but whatever. 

“I’m not sure.” I wanted to pat Barry on the arm or something in some kind of comforting gesture but I didn’t think that would work. 

There seemed to be a lot of limits on what we could do. Barry began moving around and I attempted to follow after him. It wasn’t that hard because he apparently didn’t have his super speed but at the same time we were evenly matched in speed and since he started before me he stayed ahead. 

“We’re in some kind of building.” The words appeared on my screen. 

“Yeah I guessed.” 

“An apartment building. At least we have accommodation if we need to stay for longer.” 

It was then that I looked up into the sky. The sun wasn’t too bright. It was barely bright. It was square. It seemed to be directly above us. Which could’ve explained the lack of shadows but somehow I doubted this game would allow for shadows at all. We continued walking through the building and up the strangely large block stairs. The “rooms” were unfurnished. 

“Well there goes that idea of accommodation.” 

“Maybe we should’ve booked earlier.” 

I wished I could’ve laughed at that. But this game didn’t allow for laughing. I wished I could’ve seen Barry’s smile… but I couldn’t even really see his mouth. Which was strange. And unnerving. 

“How much do you know about this game?” 

“Not much. Bart and Wally have both talked to me about it but I can only remember some of it.” 

“Do we need to worry about threats?” 

“No we’re in creative I’m pretty sure. Think 'e'.” 

I didn’t do it straight away. I was still looking at our surroundings. We had stopped in a room a while ago. A potion appeared in Barry’s hand and he drank it. I didn’t even have time to make him consider the effects that could have on him - which is weird because usually I’m the one to impulsively make bad decisions. He ran around very fast and suddenly stopped. 

“Bad idea. Not like my superspeed.” 

“Yeah.” 

I thought 'e' and an option screen of many other blocks appeared in front of me. I scrolled through but there was nothing resembling my ring. Which, thinking back to Barry’s attempt to replicate his speed, is probably a good thing. 

“Wait. Try thinking escape. Then hit exit. That might bring us back to our world.” 

“Hang on.” Barry’s block body turned to look at me. It was impossible to know what he was thinking. “You still have your wings. The ones that made you fly back in real life? Try getting rid of them first.” 

Barry did… something and they disappeared from his back. 

“Why?” 

I tried to answer him but the world seemed to freeze. And then……… we were back in our world. It was nice to see Barry’s blue eyes. Then again it always was but it was especially nice now, after having to look at those impassive, brown eyes. 

“Wow.” Barry said. 

“Wow indeed.” I answered. Barry smiled at me and my heart definitely didn’t stop at the sight. 

“I can’t wait to tell Bart and Wally that we were transported into minecraft.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Feel free to mention other crack prompts in the comment if you want me to write them. You can ask me for certain p.o.vs, characters, ships (although I'll mainly stick to Hal/Barry but we'll see about other ships) and how serious you want me to treat the prompt and I'll try my best to get it done.


End file.
